


Imagine me and the stars

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Uglies AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: A society where everything is planned, everything is in order, everything as some sort of way, what happens with Dan meets a person who doesn't follow this norm?





	Imagine me and the stars

Dehydrated is a real thing, hunger is a real thing, homelessness is a real thing, pain, pain is real. To defeat all of this the world has decided to put microchips in people's head, in their brains to be exact. People may feel hunger or sadness or pain at some point, as it is only natural, but the chip in the brain sends off signals to control these certain things. The chip also mointers the extreme location of all people at all time to prevent any type of true run away or a bug fight that is planned. The chip is not meant to harm people but it is meant to protect.

Dan was finally at the dorm moving of the year. All the new elevens were coming so all of the fiveteens were having to move into the nicer upper class room's since they are old enough now.

As dan and the rest of the fiveteens move to their new rooms and to the lecture hall for the fifthteen lecture, he thought of all the new freedoms he was going to have since he was a fourteen anymore. Fifthteens are permitted to do almost anything they plesse. They even get to learn how to turn off the microchip, although they will be brainwashed to forget it by the time they are sixteens.

Dan makes his way to the rooms that seem like hotel suites compared to the rooms the size of broom closets that he had before. 

Before him and his friend Mark made it inside the dorm rooms they just stopped and chuckled at the new elevens who were getting a tour for the first time. He remembers how scary and big the whole place was when he came here as an eleven too. 

This cluster, number 207, is one of the largest in the world, housing over 6000 adolescences and is in since supposed to be on of the best transformation homes in the world.

Dan finally moved to the room, the room that was soon to be all his own. He wouldn't have to share this year because of his status.

Dan moves over to his bed and just sits, taking in all of the wonderful joys he is sure he will soon have.

Since the amount of youth being housed here, it is not uncommon to see someone you never have before. So when Dan sees a black haired fiveteen sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, it's not that big of a surprise.

Dan makes it over there to hopefully befriend this black haired boy. Dan didn't really have friends anymore as all his friends where now sixteens and have had the transformation to pretty already. He is waiting himself for when he will become a pretty and he already has a good idea about what he wants to look like and what he is going to do the day he is placed in that world.

Dan makes it over to the table next to the black haired boy hoping to actually be able to talk to him one day, all in hope that he will make a companion before transformation.

He glanced awkwardly at the boy who was eating mashed potatoes, a bread roll, and noodles that the cafeteria gave out for lunch. 'Well it's now or never really' Dan thought. He leans over and asks the blue eyed kid, "so you like the new room you got?"

Blue eyes boy eyed Dan hard before swallowing the break roll he had in his mouth. "I actually do. It's quite bigger than the ones we had before and plus think of all the privileges we have now."

You can definitely up close this fifteenth was an ugly. His beautiful, bright blue eyes had what it looks to be cuts across them, his nose was far to big for his face, he had a few miniature scars across his neck. Even his black hair was blotchy. 

"Which room is yours?" Dan questioned the new acquantice.

"Room 1542. What about you?" Dan nearly choked on his chocolate drink. "Really? Mine is 1543. We are room neighbors!" Dan said with happiness and joy that the very pretty ugly will be so close to him.

"That's cool we should hang out soon."

\--  
After that conversation Dan learned that this boys name is Phil and that he will quite a nerd. Of course that is very common for an ugly after all, and he will change after the surgery, but it still made Dan's heart feel a little something when he talked about something that was particularly nerdy.

Phil and Dan become some of the closest friends there was and they decided to do every single thing together, like go to classes together, skip classes together, sneak over into prettyland, and of course learn how to turn off the microchips in their heads.

Most uglies learn how to turn off the microchips in there head and instantly go and do rebellious things, like sneak past the boundaries limits or go and use their hoverboards to fly a little too fast and a little too close to the school, but Dan and Phil just used it so they could talk in private. 

They would talk about anything to how school was, how nice it is to be able to turn off your microchip, that they should write the instructions so they don't forget how to turn it off (which it totally not allowed), how they will look as pretties, how the got certain scars, all normally things that are normal.

But sometimes it wasn't normal. As time grew on dan became very aware of Phil's desire to not be a pretty. It started off saying that he didn't want to lose his scars and that he like his battle wounds, then it turned into what it would seem like if he stayed ugly passed his 16th birthday. These were not normal thought.

Dan honestly was scared and very confused on why you wouldn't want to live in the gorgeous prettyland, where you can party all day, be actually flawless, to Dan it seemed like the best thing the world could of ever made but Phil wasn't having any of it. 

"Dan come on would you really want to spend the rest of your life until you are a middle and then an elder as a pretty?" Phil said with almost dishonor in his voice.

"But think about it Phil even as an elder you are pretty. That is really cool."

"No, no it's not Dan." 

This was on of the many conversations that happened where they argued and disagreed. It seemed to happen more and more nowadays but today it wasn't the same.

"Then what is so good about not being pretty huh Phil?"

" Dan because we are best friend and because our microchips are off, I'm gunna tell you something. I have a friend, grey, he's an outsider who will take care of me and before you ask, no he is not dangerous."

Dan cut him off before he could finish, "what Phil an outsider? Are you crazy?"

Phil signed and started to whisper, "no and I'm leaving tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully you enjoyed chapter 1! It's based off my favorite book series, "uglies" by Scott westerfeld. 
> 
> Add me on Tumblr danshugehands.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, sorry but this fic isn't going to be finished!! Hope y'all arent to mad!


End file.
